undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsunderplane
Tsunderplane is an enemy that appears in Hotland. It appears to be a regular real world airplane wearing a mob cap and a faint blush. It is fixated on the protagonist in a manner unswervingly modeled off of the "tsundere" character cliche for which it is named. It cannot admit its feelings about the protagonist, however, and wavers between flustered, defensive, or snubbing in turns, unless the protagonist gets Tsunderplane's guard down. Appears With * Vulkin Attacks * Bombing the protagonist's soul * Small planes flying from the top to the bottom of the screen * Larger airplanes that simply go straight from the top to the bottom of the screen Strategy * If the protagonist uses the "Approach" ACT, its attack's airplanes will now be surrounded by narrow green zones. ** The protagonist's Soul must approach a plane and touch one of its green zones. ** Touching the green zone heals the protagonist and allows them to SPARE Tsunderplane. ** Touching the white part of the plane still hurts the protagonist. ** The narrow green zones may be considered a metaphor for tsundere courtship, in which the courter fulfills the tsundere’ wishes by approaching them but may be hurt by them if they come too close. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "New Student At School" *Yellow Text - "Finally Confesses (What!? I don't!!)" Tsunderplane can be seen in Hotland after the completion of the True Pacifist route. It explains to the protagonist how it did not love them, but instead was enamored with the concept of love. Quotes *''No way! Why would I like YOU.'' Check *''It's not like I LIKE you.'' Neutral *''Id... IDIOT.'' Neutral *''Hmph! Don't get in my way!'' Neutral *''Human, I...'' when Low HP/Spareable *>_<... Human... interacting with a different monster *''H-huh?! You sicko!'' Flirt *''Ah... is that true...?'' while Low HP/Spareable *''Eeeeh? H-human...?'' Approach *''B-but I never got to...!'' being killed Flavor Text * Seems mean, but does it secretly like you? 'Check' * Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything. Encounter * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is paying attention to you. with Vulkin * Tsunderplane gives you a condescending barrel roll. Neutral * Tsunderplane looks over, then turns up its nose. Neutral * Tsunderplane shakes its nose dismissively at you. Neutral * Smells like an airport perfume counter. 'Neutral' * Tsunderplane "accidentally" bumps you with its wing. Neutral * You tell Tsunderplane it has a powerful rudder. 'Flirt' * You tell Tsunderplane you like its taste in movies and books. 'Flirt' * You tell Tsunderplane it has an impressive wingspan. ''['Flirt]' * ''You tell Tsunderplane it has cute winglets. 'Flirt' * You get close to Tsunderplane. But not too close. 'Approach' * Tsunderplane's body is smoking. HP/Spareable * Tsunderplane looks away shyly. HP/Spareable Name Tsunderplane's name in a portmanteau of tsundere and airplane. Trivia * Killing Tsunderplane will make it crash and explode like a real airplane, instead of turning into dust as most monsters would. ** This suggests that Tsunderplane is a mechanical monster, similar to Mettaton. * During the Pacifist Ending walkaround, if you speak to a Tsunderplane, it reveals in a lengthy, philosophical, self-aware speech that it wasn't in love with the protagonist, but in love with the concept of being in love with the protagonist. The speech is then humorously capped off with "...y-you idiot." This parting shot, in combination with its yellow ending text, seems to suggest that it is in love with the protagonist after all, and that its speech was merely part of the typical Tsundere denial. * When spared, Tsunderplane's sprite will become smaller and hatless, and move to the top left corner of the screen. ** If Vulkin is still active after doing this, it will explain that Tsunderplane becoming small is intentional. * When Tsunderplane is spareable or its health is low, its reactions to the Flirt and Approach ACTs become less hostile. * The puffs of smoke that Tsunderplane produces closely resemble hearts. * Tsunderplane resembles an Airbus A340. *Tsunderplane is mentioned in Mettaton's news ticker, which reads "LOCAL PLANE CREATES HUGE LINE AT STORE BY SAYING "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BUY THESE PRODUCTS OR ANYTHING“ CASHIER CONFUSED" Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Hotland